


Thor, S.H.I.E.L.D. and The Kree

by daviderl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl
Summary: An alternative universe story.Takes place during the first part of season 5 of  Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.   Asgard thinks the Kree destroyed the Earth and Thor arrives to kill any remaining Kree.[[ It has taken me some time to finally understand the levels of the Lighthouse/station. I had them backward. The lower numbered levels were actually the top levels, not the bottom as I erroneously assumed. So I have edited this story to reflect the corrections. ]]
Kudos: 4





	Thor, S.H.I.E.L.D. and The Kree

**Thor, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Kree**

**'Secret Meeting'**

"Well, I see everyone is here," Coulson said as he looked at them – Melinda, Daisy, Mac and Yo-Yo.

"Everyone but Deke," Melinda said. "Any one know what this 'secret meeting' is all about?"

"He just said for all of us to meet here up on the Third Level," Coulson said.

“Yeah, where the roaches are,” Daisy said uneasy. “Anybody bring any weapons?”

“Just you,” Coulson replied. “That should be all we need.”

Before Daisy could answer, they heard Deke just as he rounded a corner from one of the side corridors coming from an elevator, and he wasn't happy.

“What is the _matter_ with you people?” he exclaimed. “How many times do I have to explain the simplest concept – you do _not_ kill the Kree!”

“Yeah, we know. You told us; many times.”

“Then why are there a least a half dozen of them dead, at last count?”

“This is the first we've heard of this,” Coulson said.

“I heard something,” Mac said. “Some vague rumors about some Kree that went missing here in the upper levels.”

“I also heard about one or more being electrocuted somewhere. But like Mac said, just rumors,” Yo-Yo added.

“Well they're not just rumors!” Deke said loudly. “It's happening!”

“How do you know?” Daisy asked.

“Because I hear things too.”

“So why would you think we had anything to do with these deaths?” Coulson asked.

“Because that's what you do! You have powers, some of you. And you keep fighting the system. You're going to get all of us – the rest of the human race - killed.”

“It's not us.” Coulson said. “Think about it, why would we put ourselves, and everyone else in danger?”

Just then a disembodied voice was heard saying “Do I hear a familiar voice?”

Everyone looked around, trying to figure out where it had come from. Then from another side corridor a large man wearing clothes similar to what all the workers wore came into view, tapping the floor as he walked with on old fashioned walking cane.

Without hesitation, and without thinking, Daisy immediately threw out both hands and let loose a blast of her deadly vibratory power at him. He just walked on as if she had done nothing.

**Thor**

“Thor?” Coulson asked incredulously, “Is that you?”

“Son of Coul! I knew I recognized your voice.”

“Thor!” “Thor?” “Really? Thor?” almost everyone said in various forms of confusion, except Deke.

“What's a Thor?” he asked.

“What are you doing here?” Coulson asked.

“I am here to kill the Kree,” Thor answered. “But all of you, how is you here?”

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Deke yelled out loud, getting up in Thor's face. “Are you stupid, or just have a death wish?”

“Is this little man one of yours?” he asked Coulson, ignoring Deke. “You are still S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“That's right, you don't know any of us, do you? My bad. Everyone, this is Thor. Thor, this is Melinda May.”

Thor shook her hand, smiling, “A pleasure, madam.” She smiled back, not knowing what to say.

“And this is Mac.”

They shook hands.

“And Yo-Yo, or Elena.”

“Yo-Yo is fine,” she said.

As they shook hands, Thor said, “You have great speed in you.” She only smiled.

“And this, the one who tried to kill you, is Daisy.”

As he took her hand, Daisy said, “Oh god, I am so, so, so, SO sorry. I didn't -- hurt you did I?”

Thor laughed, “No, you just cleaned the dust and dirt from my clothing. These lower levels are filthy places.”

Daisy sighed in relief that he wasn't angry.

“And this,” Coulson indicating Deke, “is Deke. He was born here.”

“How is it you all are here? I thought you would have been killed when the Earth was destroyed.”

“We got transported through time via some kind of monolith portal. We're still trying to figure that out, and how to get back to our right time.”

“You still owe me an explanation of why the hell you are trying to kill off the human race.” Deke was in Thor's face again.

**Uncovered**

“I am here, what is the word – 'uncovered'?”

“You mean 'undercover'?” Melinda said.

“Yes,” Thor said brightly. “I am undercover.”

Not to be ignored again, Deke thumped his finger on Thor's chest as he made his points. “Okay, you're a big guy. And maybe, _maybe_ , on a good day you might be able to take out _one_ of the Kree. And maybe, if you snuck up on him and hit him with a club or an ax, or maybe with a really big hammer. . . .”

At this point, Coulson interrupted Deke. “Thor, why don't you show Deke your hammer, with a small demonstration?”

Thor tapped his cane on the floor once and instantly changed from the drab work clothes into his black and silver armor, holding Mjölnir. Deke backed against the wall as Thor nonchalantly threw the hammer backhanded down the long corridor with his right hand. Just before it hit the wall, he put his left hand out, and it started returning to him. But just as it got to him, he lowered his hand and it continued on toward the opposite end of the corridor. And again, just before it hit, his right hand went up and it returned to him. He then pointed it at a light fixture on the wall a dozen yards away and a small finger of lighting left Mjölnir with a particularly loud crackling and burned out the light.

“And just you'll know,” Coulson said to Deke, then turned to Thor and said, “Thor, without your hammer, how long would it take you to take out say, a dozen Kree?”

“Twelve Kree? Twelve seconds, more or less.”

“He is really, really strong. All of us together couldn't budge his hammer,” Coulson said to Deke. “And he is rather invulnerable.”

“O-kay,” Deke replied, skeptical but not knowing what else to say.

“And now I wish to return to the lower levels. I have more of them to kill. Do any of you wish to accompany me?”

“Sure.” “Yeah.” “Why not?” were the replies.

Once on the elevator Coulson pressed the button to take down them to Level 10, and Thor got serious. “I regret I was not here to prevent the Kree from destroying the Earth.”

“The Kree did this?” Coulson exclaimed.

“That is the thought on Asgard. Almost a century ago the Kree forged an alliance with the Jontunn, also known as the Frost Giants. And together they began attacking the other worlds of the Nine Realms. First they attacked Svartalfheim. And being that Asgard is the protector of the Nine Realms, Odin dispatched a legion of Asgardian soldiers. And just as they were driven from Svartalfheim, they attacked Vanaheim. And again, as Vanaheim was liberated, they retreated, and next attacked Niflheim. And so on with the other Realms.”

“So you were busy saving other worlds,” Mack said dryly.

“Too busy to save Earth?” Daisy added with a touch of anger in her voice.

“We could not send soldiers just to protect the Earth. Our resources were not infinite.”

Thor paused a few seconds. “These wars were not short as the ones on Earth. Each took fifteen, twenty years, and more to repel the Kree and Frost Giants from the worlds they attacked. The Kree have very advanced weaponry, not easily overcome. And I had just returned from Alfheim when Heimdall told me the Earth had been destroyed. So I came here immediately with the intention of killing any remaining Kree. But when I realized the remainder of the humans were on this station, I knew I had to do things slowly and uncovered. Otherwise, they might kill off the rest of you before I could stop them.”

“ _That's_ what I've been saying!” Deke yelled out, his bravado returning. “You can't just go around killing them.”

When the elevator stopped Thor transformed back into this undercover garb. When the doors opened things were normal. People were going about their business, some going to work or returning from; some buying what they could afford, or selling whatever they had to make a living.

“Thor,” Melinda said as they left the elevator, “what would you think of someone who would attack a woman with a badly wounded leg trying to kill her, use advanced technology to overpower her, tie her up, and then torture her?”

“I would say this someone is a coward and should be severely punished, if not killed.”

“Now wait just a minute!” Deke interjected. “That was an unfortunate misunderstanding. And how many times do I have to apologize for that?”

“I don't know, maybe even once?”

**Grill**

Before any more could be said, one of Grill's workers came up to them. “Grill is looking for, all of you,” he said. Then noticing Thor he added, “Not you, I suppose. But the rest of you will go see him right now if you know what's good for you. He is not in a good mood.”

“Who is this Grill?” Thor asked. “A Kree?”

“No. He's human,” Coulson replied. “He keeps the workers in line for them; keeps them working. He makes sure the salvage quotas are met.”

“And he's not one to mess with!” Deke warned Thor. “Trust me on this.”

When they entered the salvage area an angry Grill was there to meet them. “Where have all of you been? Don't you know we have deadlines to meet?”

Then he saw Thor. He looked him up and down with disdain then turned back to Deke and grabbed the front of his shirt. “I thought you told me you'd make sure they would be here when their shifts started.”

“Leave him alone!” Mac demanded as he took a step toward Grill. “It wasn't his fault.”

Grill brought out his Metrics controller, pressed a button, and all of their wrists were magnetically and painfully forced against the nearest steel structure. But before he could warn them about insubordination, the tip of Thor's cane came up and emitted a small electrical charge that burned out the device and caused a third degree burn to his hand.

Zev, Grill's enforcer, picked up an iron rod from a table and swung it at Thor's back with both hands. The rod bounced off. Thor grabbed him by the front of _his_ shirt and threw him across the room. At the same time, Mac knocked Grill unconscious.

"That felt good," he said to no one.

Sinara

All of a sudden, the noise in the main area stopped; everything was deathly quiet.

“What's going on?” Daisy asked.

“It must be Sinara,” Deke explained. “What is she doing here?”

“Who is Sinara?” May asked.

“She's Kasius' Number Two in charge.”

“And Kasias?”

“Don't any of you know anything? He's the Kree who runs this place.”

“So Sinara is also Kree?” Thor asked

“Yes. And I _know_ you don't want anything to do with _her_!”

“If she is Kree then she will be the next to die.”

Thor started to exit the salvage room when Deke blocked his way. “You don't understand. She has these steel balls she mentally controls. She uses them to kill – anyone.”

“Anyone but me.”

When Thor started down the corridor, everyone followed him with a bit of a distance between them and him. Then he saw a slender Kree woman with white make up around her eyes similar to a raccoon's face. And she was playing with the two steel balls in one hand – a threatening gesture for all to see. Behind her were four Kree bodyguards, two of them armed with eight foot tall battle axes, and two with sniper rifles.

Thor tapped his cane on the floor and once again was back in his black and silver armor, Mjölnir in his hand.

“You! Kree woman, I am Thor Odinson of Asgard.”

Immediately the two steel balls circled each other, then flew in Thor's direction, traveling three times the speed they normally did when Sinara was killing a human. His left hand caught the first one before it got to him, then caught the second as it bounced off his chest. He crushed both into an irregular lump of metal, then backhandedly, threw them into Sinara's chest just as fast, throwing her backward several yards and killing her.

With no hesitation, two of the guards ran at Thor swinging their battle axes. Thor blocked one with Mjölnir and caught the other with his hand, and jerked it away from the Kree. Both Kree died when hit with his hammer.

The other two guards fired a dozen or more blaster shots with their rifles, and seeing they did no harm, threw them to the floor and ran down the corridor, yelling “Thor!” and “Asgardian!” to other Kree. Soon many running footsteps could be heard. Thor followed after them, with the others behind him. Too late, they saw elevator doors closing as the Kree soldiers escaped to the safety of the lower levels.

Thor threw Mjölnir at the closed doors, crushing one of them inward. But it was too late. When he got to the elevator, he slid the the other door into its pocket and looked down at the disappearing elevator.

“There is another elevator nearby?”

“Follow me,” Deke said unhappily, resigning himself to the fact that nothing he said, none of his warnings, were being heeded. As they followed, everyone noticed that there was no one to be seen.

“Where did they all go?” Daisy asked.

“Hiding,” Deke answered. “They know that once the Kree kill you all, they will be back to exact bloody revenge on everyone.”

They finally arrived at another elevator, got on, and Coulson pushed the button to drop to the next level. When it opened, no one was to be seen.

**Yo-Yo**

“This is where I get off,” Yo-Yo said as she stepped into the corridor. Then in less than a blink she was back in the elevator. “No one around. They must all be hiding.”

They stopped at two more floors with Yo-Yo checking them out. “I don't think anyone lives on these floors. There is dust everywhere and many of the lights are burned out.”

“How many floors are there?” Thor asked Deke.

“I don't think anyone really knows.”

“Then maybe we should skip a few of them,” Coulson suggested. They went down five floors, five more, then ten, with Yo-Yo running as far as she could on each floor. No one, human or Kree, were to be seen.

After a few more stops, they came to a floor that was clean and bright. After she returned, Yo-Yo said, “I think this is the floor where the Kree soldiers live. But no one is here, and from the looks of everything, I think they are evacuating.”

“Anyone know how many floors we've passed,” Daisy asked.

“I'm thinking thirty at least, maybe more,” Coulson replied.

After several more floors, they came to one that looked even whiter and cleaner. After yo-Yo took a look, she said, “This one looks like a hospital, everything is so clean, and sterile.”

“Not a hospital, not like you'd think of one,” Deke said. “There were rumors that Kasaius was experimenting on any Inhumans he found; the ones he didn't sell to other races for whatever reason they wanted them.”

“What a filthy piece of. . . excrement!” Yo-Yo exclaimed.

**Locked**

Then they came to the bottom floor, but the doors wouldn't open.

“It appears they have locked the doors,” Thor said. “I will have to break through them.”

“You can't use your hammer's lightning to melt a hole in one of them?” Mac asked.

“I could, but the heat would would burn you all to death. No, I will have to destroy them.”

“That's not going to happen,” Deke told him. “These are blast doors. I studied them. Not only are they made of an extremely hard metal, harder than steel, they are six inches thick. And the tops and bottoms ride in four inch deep troughs. And when they lock them, there is an equally thick slab of metal that drops down inside the wall, so there is no way to break them open.”

“You're just full of optimism, aren't you?” Daisy said sarcastically.

“So the weak part of the doors is where the walls are.” Thor said. He let Mjölnir drop to the floor then went to where the right door slid into the wall. Coulson saw that Deke was eyeing the hammer.

“Pick it up,” he told him. “Thor won't mind.”

“You sure?” Deke asked uneasily.

“I'm sure.”

Tentatively, Deke touched the handle, then wrapping his fingers around it tried to move it. After the third time he quit.

“I doubt if everyone on this station together could pick it up,”

“It has been enchanted by Allfather Odin. Perhaps there might one here, somewhere, that would be considered Worthy. You should all move to the rear of this box.”

They all flattened themselves against the back of the elevator as Thor began to push on it, one hand next to the wall, the other near the middle of the door. As he began to push there was a loud creaking, then a louder one. Thor quickly straightened out his arms and the door crashed out into the corridor, slamming into the opposite wall. It had folded somewhat from top to bottom, and twelve inches of the wall had bent outward.

“I told you he was very strong,” Coulson said; Deke was speechless.

But as Thor stepped into the corridor, a half dozen Kree soldiers opened fire with their sniper rifles, which was a useless endeavor. Thor pointed Mjölnir toward them and as many fingers of electricity streamed toward them, electrocuting them as the stench of burning flesh filled the room.

“They were guarding something, so we go this way.” Thor told them. “They will all die.”

Jemma

“They have humans they are using as slaves,” Melinda said. “One of them is our friend, Jemma Simmons. You can't just start killing everything you see, you might get her by mistake.”

“I will spare the humans,” Thor assured her as he headed down the corridor.

“Me first,” Yo-Yo said, then was back again. “Around the second corner they have the humans forming a wall across the hall. Jemma is with them.”

After turning the second time, two dozen servant slaves were in two lines, one in front of the other, arms linked.

“Jemma!” Daisy yelled out. “Jemma!”

There was no response.

“Kasius uses some kind of mind control,” Deke explained. “He put something in their ears. They can't hear you.”

“Some of them may be harmed,” Thor said. “But we must go past them.”

“Maybe I can do something,” Daisy said. She put out both hands, and using the least amount of energy she could, she began moving them to one side, as if a gate was being opened, until they were against the wall. She then ran to Jemma and pulled her away from the others.

“How do we disable the things in their ears?” she asked Deke.

“Let me try,” Thor answered.

He put Mjölnir next to her cheek and with a slight buzzing, silver liquid metal oozed from her ear then fell to the floor as a solid piece. Jemma was immediately back to normal, and seeing Daisy, hugged her tightly, then Melinda, Coulson, Yo-Yo and Mac. Thor did the same to the others servants' ears, then told them to run as far away as they could.

It was then that Jemma noticed Thor. “Dear Lord! You're Thor! I never expected that we would ever meet. Or that you would save my life!”

“He's here to save us all,” Coulson said.

“I'll check ahead,” Yo-Yo said, “Just in case.”

They waited for five, ten, twenty seconds, but no Yo-Yo.

“How far is she running?” May asked no one in particular. “I didn't think this place was _that_ big.”

“It isn't, “ Mac said. “Something's wrong.”

They walked down the hall, made a right turn, then a left, and found a semi-conscious Yo-Yo on the floor. Mac was there to cradle her. “Are you all right? What happened?”

“There is – a wall,” Yo-Yo was barely able to get out. “An invisible wall.”

Thor walked several steps and came to the invisible wall. He put his hand against it and power crackled around the outline of his hand. “They have erected a force field. We are getting close to them.”

“Can you get through it?” Jemma asked.

“He broke through one of the blast doors on the elevator,” Daisy told her. “I have no doubt he'll be able to break down the force field down.”

But instead of hitting the force field, Thor put Mjölnir against the field, increasing the power emanating from it until it was overwhelmed and it collapsed. They continued on, with Mac carrying Yo-Yo, running into two more force fields, which fell as easily as the first, until they came to what appeared to be the major living and business quarters of Kasias. It was empty.

“Look!” Deke shouted as he was pointing through a window at the space outside the station. “Kasiaus is getting away!”

Three Kree ships were hurling away from the station through the debris field. Then they disappeared into the void via their hyperspace.

“Now what?” Coulson asked Thor.

“I will travel back to Asgard using the Bifrost, where the hunt for them will continue, even to Hala if need be.”

“What about us?” Jemma asked. “How will we live, survive, in this horrid this place?”

“We'll make do, until we find a way to get back to our time.”

“Sure we will!” Deke said excitedly. “With the Blues gone, we'll have full control of our lives. We know how to maintain the oxygen and water recyclers. We have some food growing on the hydroponics level. We'll be all right.”

“So what about people like Grill, and Zev ?” Mac asked. “How will you maintain order? Keep the inevitable gangs from taking over? It'll be just like the Kree were running things again.”

“Well, since we'll probably be here for a while,” Coulson said. “We can get the ball rolling for them – a police force, elections, schools. It won't be easy, but we have to do something to keep thing from turning into anarchy.”

“I now must leave,” Thor said. “I wish you luck on finding your way home.”

“Thanks. And thank you for getting rid of the Kree.”

Thor followed a corridor to the temporary spaceport the Kree had built. They weren't sure, but they thought they felt something go through the floor as the Bifrost arrived to transport Thor back to Asgard.

“So, what's first on the agenda?” Mac asked Coulson.

“I was thinking about finding something to eat. I'm sure they left plenty of food behind. We'll eat our fill, and take what's left to the lower levels.”

**EPILOGUE**

Two weeks later, Enoch, a rogue Chronocom, and Leo Fitz showed up after Fitz had spent over 70 years in cryostasis.

Two months after that, after searching every level, going through every lab and all the living quarters, they found a piece of the Time Monolith hidden away in one of the lockers. And with help from an inhuman named Flint, who had the power to control rocks and minerals, the Monolith was slowly recreated, bit by bit, pebble by pebble.

Then using her power, Daisy was able to find the correct frequency to cause the Monolith to liquefy, returning them to 2017, and bringing Deke with them.

**Kinda-Sorta - The End**


End file.
